


out of spite

by buggywriter



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Fake dating scenario, First Kiss, M/M, No Beta, Oblivious Pining, adam’s mom is there too, philip is kinda a dick, takes place in d3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggywriter/pseuds/buggywriter
Summary: The last thing Charlie expected to see when he entered his dorm room was Adam pacing up and down the small space between their beds. His hands were on his head and his eyes were wide, his lips in the same thin frown he always had when he was deep in thought.“Uh, Adam?” Charlie put his backpack down on his bed, making sure to stay out of his way. “You okay?”“I need to ask you a favor.” Adam said quietly.“Uh, okay. Shoot.”“I want you to be my plus one to this fancy dinner my dad is hosting.”“Okay, su—““And, pretend to be my boyfriend.”“Wait, what?”
Relationships: Charlie Conway/Adam Banks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	out of spite

The last thing Charlie expected to see when he entered his dorm room was Adam pacing up and down the small space between their beds. His hands were on his head and his eyes were wide, his lips in the same thin frown he always had when he was deep in thought. 

“Uh, Adam?” Charlie put his backpack down on his bed, making sure to stay out of his way. “You okay?”

“No.” Adam said after a moment of silence, finally sitting down at the edge of his bed. He smoothed out his hair and took a deep breath, sparing Charlie a glance for the first time since he walked in. 

“Do you wanna talk about—“

“I need to ask you a favor.” Adam said quietly. 

“Uh, okay. Shoot.”

Adam bit his lip. “Before I ask, just know that you can say no but, if you say yes, I’ll do your math homework for two weeks.”

Charlie couldn’t hide his surprise. Adam wasn’t the type to help by cheating. He would always walk Charlie through the problem instead of just letting him copy it outright. It annoyed Charlie sometimes but it usually paid off in the long run. “Okay..” He couldn’t help but wonder what the big favor was if Adam was offering to do his work for him. 

“I want you to be my plus one to this fancy dinner my dad is hosting.”

“Okay, su—“

“And, pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“Wait, what?”

“I know it’s a lot to ask but my dad’s been hounding me about getting a girlfriend and bringing a girl to dinner ever since I came out to him.” Adam’s frown deepened. “He just won’t accept the fact that I’m gay and I just think that if I brought a guy to dinner as my date then maybe he’d lay off a bit.” 

“Okay, that makes sense I guess, but why me?” Charlie asked, flopping onto his bed with crossed legs. 

“You’re my best friend, who else would I ask to be my boyfriend?”

Charlie’s heart almost leapt out of his throat at that. Adam must’ve realized the weight of what he said because his eyes went as wide as saucers and he raised his hands up defensively. 

“Fake boyfriend, I mean. Obviously, I meant fake boyfriend.” He forced out a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah, fake boyfriend.” Charlie echoed, his eyes fixed on his lap. He refused to look up in case Adam was staring at him curiously. He couldn’t help but crack under the other boy’s gaze whenever he was hiding something. It probably had to do with the fact that they had known eachother since they were eleven. 

Adam could read Charlie like an open book, just like Charlie could read Adam. 

Charlie could tell his friend was nervous whenever he scratched or rubbed at his nose. Sometimes he’d even fiddle with his sweater or the cuffs of his sleeves. He knew Adam was upset when his lips would twitch and his brows would furrow for just a second, like he was trying to hide it. It had gotten much easier to notice these things after being friends for almost five years. 

“So when’s the dinner?”

Adam’s face lit up in surprise. “You’ll do it?”

Charlie held himself back from saying he’d do anything for Adam. “Yeah, sure. Just so I can annoy your dad.” He said with a crooked grin, his stomach flipping as Adam’s shoulders sagged with relief, quiet laughter escaping his lips. 

“It’s this Friday.”

Friday, despite being two days away, could not come fast enough for Charlie. It’s not like he was looking forward to being Adam’s fake boyfriend. He was just looking forward to seeing Mr. Banks’ face when Adam introduced him as such. Yeah, that was it. 

It’s not like he was expecting to hold Adam’s hand through the night or possibly kiss his cheek. He wasn’t expecting to call him some stupid pet name or anything, either. He figured Adam would’ve said something the night he asked him for the favor. There was no reason to worry about his possible feelings for his friend ruining things between them. 

Charlie was wrong, he quickly realized, as Adam stopped him before going to the cafeteria Thursday morning. 

“Hey Charlie,” Adam rubbed at his nose. “I was thinking about Friday last night and I was just wondering if we should like, set some ground rules or whatever?”

“For what?”

“Physical affection and all that.” Adam said, his eyes not meeting Charlie’s. 

“Oh.” Charlie replied dumbly. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable with stuff like that. I’d totally get it, so—“

“No, no, no,” Charlie insisted way too eagerly. “I’m fine with anything.” He could feel the tips of his ears heat up. 

“Oh, uh.. Okay.” A small but confused smile on Adam’s face. “So, holding hands?”

“That’s fine.” Charlie said. 

“Uh.. Pet names?”

“Fine, too.”

Adam went quiet, bringing his hand up to his mouth. “What about kissing?”

“Kissing?” Charlie’s mouth went dry at the mere mention of it. “Do you think we’d get uh, that into it?”

Adam shrugged with wide eyes, failing at acting nonchalant. “I don’t know. I was just.. I shouldn’t have—“ Adam waved his hands dismissively. “I’m sorry for bringing it up, Charlie. Forget I said anything about that.”

Charlie stood up and put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, Banksy, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He said in a soothing voice. “I get why you asked. It’s okay. If.. if it comes to that then, okay. It’s fine. It’s not big deal.” Before he could really think it through, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s cheek, acting as if that would make it seem less serious. 

“See? No big deal.” Charlie said, heading towards the door as quickly as he could. “Let’s go to breakfast.” 

“Okay.” Adam said softly, bringing his hand up to touch where his friend had kissed him. He knew his face was bright red and he just hoped the others wouldn’t ask too many questions about it when he got to the cafeteria. 

Lucky for Adam, his friends were either too tired or too distracted to notice. They were all paying attention to Kenny and Russ as they argued over whether the milk or cereal went into the bowl first. Little arguments happened like this almost every morning with the others chiming in when they could. It would’ve exasperated Adam if he didn’t love his friends so much. 

Plus, if his friends didn’t have their daily disputes, he wouldn’t have an excuse to glance at Charlie as he sat across from him. His friend would give him a look of disbelief as the argument continued until the end of breakfast, a bright smile on his face. It made Adam feel warm and fuzzy, the fact that he was the first person Charlie looked to when he wanted to share whatever he was thinking. After being an outsider amongst his own friend group so many times before, it was nice to know he was someone’s first choice, even for something small. 

-

Despite Charlie feeling like Friday couldn’t come fast enough, it snuck up on him before he could even plan an outfit. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what to wear?” Adam asked incredulously as he came out of the bathroom, wearing an oversized polo and random pair of gym shorts. Charlie didn’t miss the way he winced as he dried his hair. 

“Banksy, it’s fine. I have nice clothes I just don’t exactly know what to wear.” Charlie said as he glanced at the mess of clothes on his bed.

“Are you nervous, Conway?” Adam asked.

“Maybe a little.” Charlie turned to face his friend, his smile faltering as Adam winced for a second time. “You okay?”

Adam nodded, folding the towel and tossing it gently on his bed. “My wrist has just been acting up a bit.” It had been almost two years since the Goodwill Games and Adam’s wrist was still sensitive to certain movements. Despite Charlie and the other Ducks best efforts, Adam wouldn’t get it checked out; claiming it was nothing to worry about.

“Here, lemme help you.” Charlie insisted, taking Adam by the shoulders and forcing him to sit on his bed, ignoring the exasperated expression on his face. 

“Charlie, I’m fine. I promise.”

“Okay, I still wanna help you.” He said as shifted so he could completely face Adam, one leg was hanging off the side. 

“Charlie—“ Adam began, his breath catching in his throat as Charlie took his face in his hands. 

“Adam,” Charlie stared at him, a fond look in his eyes. “Stop being stubborn and let me help you with your hair.”

“Okay.”

Charlie slid one hand up Adam’s cheek and into his hair, his heart hammering in his chest as Adam’s eyes fluttered closed. He relaxed immensely, letting out a quiet sigh. Charlie tried to act like he wasn’t overthinking the fact that he was still holding Adam’s face in his hand as he smoothed out his hair. He gave Adam his middle part, unable to stop the words from  
coming out of his mouth. “You’re pretty with your hair like this, Banks.”

“Pretty?” Adam questioned, his voice quiet and unsure. He didn’t dare open his eyes, too afraid he’d ruin the moment. 

With his face only inches away from Adam’s, his hand on his cheek and fixing his hair, Charlie quickly realized just how intimate this was. 

He reeled back, his hands flying to his lap with wide eyes. “Okay, I’m done.” He cleared his throat and stood up from his spot, going back to the clothes on his own bed. “I think I’m gonna wear the blue shirt and black tie.” He said, gathering up a few of the clothes and running to the bathroom, leaving Adam confused and alone. 

-

The ride to Adam’s house was less than pleasant. Despite his friend assuring Charlie that his mother was going to pick them up, he was surprised to see Philip Banks in the driver’s seat, stoic until he saw Charlie with his arm around his son. He didn’t do much to hide his disdain even as they entered the car.

They had to stop at the Banks’ house for Adam’s mother, Mr. Banks being quick to ask his son to fetch her from inside. Charlie was not thrilled about spending time alone with his friend’s dad, even if it was only for a few minutes. He didn’t want to slip up and say something wrong. 

“Charlie,” Mr. Banks began, not even bothering to look at the boy. “I’m surprised Adam chose you as his plus one.”

“He didn’t tell you?” 

“No.” Mr. Banks wrinkled his nose. “If he had, I would’ve...” He trailed off with a forced cough, his gaze flitting to the front porch as Adam and his mother came down the steps. 

Mr. Banks immediately brightened as his wife opened the passenger seat of the car, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. 

Adam slid in next to Charlie, his shoulder knocking against his friend’s. Once they began driving and the radio was turned up, Adam leaned in close to Charlie and whispered, “Did he say anything to you?”

“He was saying something about how he didn’t know you were gonna bring me as your date?”

Adam bit his lip, his brows twitching. “Oh. Right, I didn’t tell him. I knew if I did..” He cut himself off with a huff, his expression souring.

“He would’ve told you to pick someone else.” Charlie finished for him, his eyes trained on the back of Mr. Banks’ seat. 

“Charlie..”

“It’s fine, Adam. I know your dad doesn’t like me much.”

“It’s not that, he just..” Adam fiddled with the cuff of his suit jacket. “He just sees the way I act around you.”

Charlie wanted to ask Adam what he meant by that but knew Adam wouldn’t elaborate even if he did. “Mm. Okay.”

The fifteen minute car ride felt like the longest ride in Charlie’s mind. It was filled with an awkward silence only broken by the classical music on the radio and the soft whispers between Adam and Charlie that made Philip Banks glare through the rear view mirror. 

Charlie got out of the car as soon as they parked, practically jumping out of his seat and running to open Adam’s door for him. He ignored the confused looks from all three of the Banks as best he could, focusing on the way Adam smiled at him instead of the intense feeling of wanting the ground to swallow him up before he could make it inside the dining hall. 

“It’s going to be fine, Charlie.” Adam said, briefly placing his hand on the small of his friend’s back before he opened the door and ushered him inside. That was all it took for Charlie’s confidence to be restored. 

The dining hall was fancier than any place Charlie had ever seen. Round tables with white table cloths, candles in the middle of every one. Crystal chandeliers, big paintings along the walls. Sculptures, one of ice and the rest of what Charlie could only assume was marble. There were waiters going around with little trays of drinks and appetizers. Charlie had never felt so out of place. 

Adam must’ve sensed this because he took Charlie’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a squeeze that said more than words ever could at the moment. 

If Adam’s parents noticed what was going on between the two boys, they didn’t make it known.

Fortunately for Charlie, Adam’s dad ushered them over to a group of people before Adam could ask Charlie about why he was skating his thumb delicately over the back of the other boy’s hand. Though, Charlie didn’t miss the slightly confused smile Adam shot him. Hopefully he’d forget about it. 

A few of the men were quick to turn around, shaking Mr. and Mrs. Banks’ hands and greeting them with warm smiles. Charlie noticed how Adam tensed as his dad ushered him forward with a hand on his back. “You all know my son, Adam.” Mr. Banks said with a proud smile that contrasted greatly with Adam’s small, awkward one. 

“You’re on the varsity hockey team at your school, isn’t that right?” One man said. 

“Your father has told us so much about you.” A woman remarked. 

“I believe I saw you while you competed in the Goodwill Games.” Another person chimed in. 

The first man’s eyes flitted down to Adam and Charlie’s joined hands, his smile faltering for a moment. “And who’s this young man?”

Charlie suddenly felt like all eyes were on him, which he didn’t get. He wasn’t the star player on the Varsity team or the straight A student. He couldn’t compare to Adam so he didn’t get why these people were all that interested in who he was. 

“This is Charlie,” Adam’s gaze flickered from the man to his parents. “My boyfriend.”

Everyone was stunned to silence before everyone but Adam’s father broke out into a delighted laughter. The men were shaking Charlie’s hand and talking about how nice it was to see Adam’s found someone and what not. Mr. Banks did not share the same sentiment. 

“Adam.” Mr. Banks’ gruff voice was clear even through the chatter of his friends “May I speak to you for a moment?” 

Charlie froze as Adam’s hand left his, forcing him to just stare at the retreating figures of Adam and his father. 

“Oh dear,” Adam’s mother said softly, putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “I apologize for Philip’s behavior,” she began once the other people dispersed. “It’s just.. been a little hard for him to adjust to Adam’s uh.. coming out.” She stared at him with a sympathetic smile. “For what it’s worth, I can’t think of a better boy for my son.” 

Charlie sputtered out a soft, “Thank you, ma’am.” His heart soared at that approval, even if they weren’t actually dating. He always felt a bit unworthy of being in Adam’s presence, he was the best of them all. Destined to go farther than Charlie could. He had known that way back then, even when they were just eleven. He knew Adam was something special. “Adam’s very, uh, important to me, ya know? He’s my best friend and he’s so kind and thoughtful. He’s the best person I know and he’s gonna go far. You’ve raised him well.”

Mrs. Banks have Charlie a wide smile, taking his hand in hers. “Thank you. He loves you a lot, you know. He talks about you like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I love him too.” He said, trying to push away all the questions flooding into his head. “He’s.. one of the most important people in my life.” The words poured out of Charlie easier than he thought they would. It’s not like he wasn’t being honest. Adam was one of the most important people in his life and he did love the other boy, but with the way his heart fluttered at what Mrs. Banks said, he wondered if his love for Adam was solely platonic. 

Leading up tonight, it felt more and more muddled to him. When Adam had said there was no one else he’d ask to be his boyfriend, he felt the same jolt of electricity course through him as it did when Linda kissed him. It made him feel invigorated, like he could skate a hundred laps if Orion asked him to. 

“Oh, honey!” Mrs. Banks turned, her warm smile widening. 

Charlie’s eyes followed, his stomach dropping as he realized Adam was standing there, two glasses in his hands. His mouth was parted slightly and the look in his eyes was undistinguishable. Charlie wondered how much he had heard. 

“You scared me! How long were you standing there?” She laughed. 

“Only a few moments, mom.” Adam smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes, handing Charlie a cup without sparing him a glance. 

“Where’s your father?” 

“He needed a moment alone.” 

Charlie wanted to move forward and smooth out the crease between Adam’s brows. He wanted to ease his frown and take him in his arms. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Banks, do you mind if Adam and I go outside for a moment? I could really use some fresh air.” Charlie asked, forcing a big smile.

“Of course, dear. Take all the time you need. I’m going to ask around and see what they’re serving for dinner later.”

Charlie nodded and took Adam’s free hand in his, dragging him towards the dining hall entrance. “Adam..” Charlie sighed, looking the boy up and down once they were outside. The sun had just began to set, warm golden light shining over the boys. Adam was clearly tense, his shoulders squared and his hand tightly holding his glass like he was afraid someone would come and snatch it away. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“Look, I didn’t—“

“Mean it?” Adam asked quickly, tugging the hand that was holding Charlie’s away. “I know.”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Charlie threw his free hand up in frustration. “I meant what— it’s just— ugh, it’s too complicated to explain!”

Adam stared at the other boy, his expression would’ve been unreadable if his mouth didn’t twitch. “Look, it’s fine,” Charlie noticed a figure coming up from behind Adam. “We can just head back in there and get this over with. After this we can just go back to our dorm and pretend it never happened. I should’ve never asked you to—“ 

The figure was coming closer and now Charlie could see it was Adam’s dad. Without thinking, he surged forward and caught Adam in a kiss, his free hand gripping Adam’s tie so tightly it almost made his hand ache. He tried to rationalize it to himself by saying it was the only way to keep Adam from letting out the truth. This was just for the act like everything else was. 

That all left his mind as Adam kissed back, his hands snaking around Charlie’s waist. He pulled him as close as he could, ignoring the way his heart pounded in chest. It was quick and simple and yet, he felt fuzzy all over.

Charlie was the first to pull away. The kiss had been wonderful but nothing compared to the smile on Adam’s face afterwards. He looked giddy, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed. 

“Adam.” The sound of his father’s voice made Adam’s smile fade in an instant. He was quick to push Charlie away by his chest, ignoring his hurt expression. “Your mother is looking for you two.” He said, not even waiting for a reply before he was slipping through the entrance of the dining hall. 

“We should head back in.” Adam looked anywhere but at Charlie. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Charlie said, a small smile forming on his lips. “We wouldn’t wanna keep the snobs waiting, would we Cake-Eater?”

Adam just pinched the bridge of his nose. He had grown used to the jokes and jabs the group made at his expense but it didn’t make them any less annoying. “I hate you, Spazway.”

“Mm, according to your mom, you love me.” 

“Shut up.” Adam mumbled, looking away so Charlie couldn’t see how red he had gotten. His friend had that effect on him a lot. 

Charlie just nudged his shoulder, intertwining their fingers again as they neared Adam’s parents.

“Hi, boys! I just wanted to let you know that the dinner is starting. Your father already found a table for us.” Mrs. Banks motioned to a table on the other side of the room where Mr. Banks and a few of his friends sat. “Go sit and I’ll join you two in a minute.” 

The dinner went by quickly despite lasting a couple hours, mostly because Adam and Charlie were in their own little world. Charlie spent most of the time whispering his random thoughts to Adam and staring at the other boy as he tried to stifle his laughter. They didn’t pay attention to the conversation amongst the adults unless they mentioned Adam, which didn’t happen much. 

Before they knew it, the dinner was ending. People had been leaving little by little and after awhile, it seemed the Banks were catching on as well. “I think it’s time we head home.” Mr. Banks said finally, clapping his hands together and rising from his seat. Mrs. Banks nodded in agreement, slowly gathering her things and motioning for the boys to do the same. 

They said their goodbyes, exchanging handshakes and smiles before they finally headed towards the entrance. The two boys hurried into the car. The tiredness was finally catching up to Adam, it seemed, as he rested his head on Charlie’s shoulder, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Charlie pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s temple, stilling as he realized neither of Adam’s parents were in the car. He couldn’t pass it off as an act. Adam didn’t seem to mind though; he let out a content hum, his lips curling into a small smile. 

“Thank you, Charlie.” He said quietly. 

“For what?”

“For agreeing to be my date. I owe you one.”

“Nah, you don’t owe me anything. I had a lot of fun, Banksy. It was nice.”

“Mm.. Yeah..” Adam mumbled offhandedly, staying where he was even as his parents came into the car. It seemed he was too tired to think clearly, or maybe he just didn’t care. 

The ride back home was much like the one to the dining hall. Classical music played quietly through the car radio and Adam’s parents talked amongst themselves. Charlie couldn’t help but stare at Adam, admiring his freckles and lips for about five straight minutes. He was sure now, he was in love with Adam. 

He probably had been since peewees, when he didn’t understand what love was. He loved Adam when he gave up his spot for him during the Goodwill Games and even when Adam was forced to leave the Ducks for varsity.

He was an idiot for not realizing sooner. Even as this feeling made him want to go shouting from the rooftops, he was determined to keep it to himself. As much as he loved taking chances, he was not about to risk his friendship with Adam, even if it meant missing out on the chance to be something more. 

“Adam,” Charlie whispered softly, ruffling his hair as the car stopped at the front of Eden Hall. “Adam, wake up. We’re here.”

Adam let out a soft groan but sat up nonetheless, his eyes bleary. “What?” 

“We’re back at the school, come on.”

“Mkay..” He mumbled, blinking a couple times before glancing at the front of the car. “Thanks Mom, thanks Dad.”

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Banks. I had a wonderful time.” Charlie said as he opened the car door. 

“So did I, sweetie! I hope Adam brings you to the next dinner.” Mrs. Banks said. 

What really surprised Charlie was when Mr. Banks nodded in agreement. He didn’t hate Charlie, even if that didn’t seem to be the case. It made him feel better than he’d admit. 

Adam came around from the other side of the car, leaning into Charlie as soon as the other boy wrapped his arm around his thin waist. He rested his head on Charlie’s shoulder once again, walking back into the school in a comfortable silence.

They snuck into their room as quietly as they could, closing their door carefully before bursting out into a loud, tired laughter. They no longer cared who heard them when they were in the safety of their room. 

They stood across from each other in the small space between their bed like they had many times before but this time it felt different. Maybe it was just Charlie. 

He was quick to take Adam’s tie in his hands, untying it without even asking. 

Instead of pulling away, Adam just did the same for Charlie, a fond but sluggish smile on his lips. “Did you really have fun or were you just being nice?” He whispered. 

“Mm, I had a good time ‘cause you were there. It was fun to mess with your dad a little bit.”

“Yeah, it was. God, that talk I had with him was painful.”

“Oh, I forgot about that! What did he say?”

Adam laughed and shook his head, bringing his hands to his side and sitting on his bed, shrugging off his button up shirt so he was left in his undershirt and dress pants. Charlie was quick to do the same. “He was just making sure that I was positive this is what I wanted in life. He was talking about how he had been in denial because he was scared about how other people would react and how he didn’t want me to get made fun of or whatever.”

“And what’d you tell him?”

“I told him that he didn’t have to worry about that stuff. I told him you made me very happy and treated me nicely; I also told him that my friends were protective. I even mentioned that time Portman punched that kid for saying he didn’t agree with the idea of two guys being together.” Adam said with a laugh. 

“Oh, god. I’m sure he loved that.”

“Yeah, he was.. very surprised.” 

“I’ll bet.” Charlie mumbled, his brows raised. 

A moment passed and Adam stood up from his spot, stretching in place. “I’m gonna turn off the light, I’m so tired.” He mumbled. 

Charlie clumsily did the same, frozen in place with his hands balled into fists. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak.

“Charlie? You okay?”

“Yeah,” Charlie replied, sitting back down in a failed attempt to seem normal. 

“You sure?”

“...No...”

“Uh, okay. Do you.. wanna talk about it?” Adam asked, staring down at the other boy like he was crazy.

“Not really but, I mean— I think we should because...” Charlie huffed and put his head in his hands. “Fuck.”

“Is this...” Adam pursed his lips as if he was afraid to continue. “Is this about the kiss?”

“Yeah.” Charlie said.

“Right.” Adam sucked in a breath as if he knew this was coming. “Like I said, we can just forget about it.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Charlie croaked out after a long beat of silence, slowly bringing his head away from his hands. 

“What?”

“What if I don’t want to forget?”

“Charlie..”

He took a few steps closer to Adam, wanting so badly to rest his hands on the other boy’s waist and reel him in. “I might’ve kissed you to shut you up but that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.”

“Charlie, stop.”

“Being your fake boyfriend made me realize that I like you more than the other Ducks.”

“Charlie—“

“And it’s not because of your hockey skills or nice hair—“

“I—“

“Even if thats part of it.”

Adam rushed forward and clamped his hand over Charlie’s mouth, his eyes wide and fiery. “Charlie, please stop it. You can’t— I don’t—“ When he couldn’t get the words out, he took his hand away from his friend’s face and took a step back. 

“What?” 

“You can’t like me, Charlie.” Adam said flatly. 

“Why not?” He shot back, feeling like he was just slapped in the face.

“Because, then this,” Adam motioned wildly between them. “and every moment I’ve overthought since peewees is real and I can’t handle that. I always thought that I’d never have a chance with you which I learned to be okay with because it meant I never had to be scared about losing you. I don’t know how to handle this, Charlie.” He stared helplessly at the boy in front of him. 

Charlie just stared, awe written all over his face. “Banksy.. You could never lose me.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.” 

Charlie knew exactly what he meant. During their first year at their new school, Adam and Charlie’s friendship almost went down the drain. He hated to think about it, especially when it all seemed so trivial when he looked back at it. Charlie didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had actually lost his best friend. 

“I know, but Adam..” He took a few steps closer, his expression soft as he intertwined their fingers, all too happy about the way their hands fit perfectly together. “No matter what happens, I think we’ll always find our way back to each other. I’m not letting you go that easily.” 

Much to Charlie’s relief, the other boy smiled. 

“I guess that’s true.” Adam hesitantly agreed. “But what if...”

Charlie took his hands from Adam’s and cupped his cheeks, loving the way Adam rested his hands on Charlie’s waist, slow and gentle. “We don’t need to think about what might happen later. All that matters is what could happen now.” Adam didn’t seem too convinced so Charlie added, “I love you, Adam. I’m so glad Bombay was an ass and made you join our awful team.”

“We’re not so awful anymore.”

“And that’s because of you.”

“No,” Adam shook his head. “It’s because of you. You’re the heart of the team, Charlie.”

“Mm. Maybe, but we definitely wouldn’t have gotten this far if—“

Adam cut him off with a kiss, pulling him closer by his waist until their chests were pressed against each other. Charlie was quick to kiss back, his hands making their way to Adam’s hair just because it felt right. The kiss was slow and sweet. They didn’t need to worry about being interrupted this time; it was just them, alone in their own little moment. 

“Agree to disagree?” Adam asked once he pulled away. 

Charlie could only nod, feeling as if he was on top of the world. Adam had to remember that Charlie’s usual stubborn demeanor easily melted away when given affection. He’d definitely have to kiss him more often. 

“Did you kiss me just to shut me up?” Charlie asked teasingly, as he hinted back to their earlier conversation outside the dinner hall. 

“Maybe that was part of it,” Adam said with a smirk. “I also kissed you ‘cause I like you though.” 

“You do?”

“Mhm, ever since we were eleven years old and you first welcomed me to the Ducks.”

“Oh, cool.” Charlie said lamely. 

“Can I tell you something else?”

Charlie merely nodded, no longer trusting his voice. 

“I think I love you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Adam said, his eyes shining. “I mean, I guess I don’t really know what love is but I know that whatever I feel for you is more than a stupid crush and it’s more than a friendship. I need you by my side. We balance each other out.”

Adam was right, they did balance each other out no matter the situation. Charlie was impulsive and stubborn, never planning before he acted. Adam was cool and collected, never doing anything without thinking it over in advance. They were two sides of the same coin, meant to be together for the betterment of each other. 

They were meant for each other, it was so clear now. 

“Adam, do you believe in soulmates and love at first sight and all that?” Charlie asked, rubbing the nape of the other boy’s neck. The other boy was more logical, never giving into the other teammates’ weird superstitions or little pre-game rituals. Charlie doubted he was any different when it came to love. 

Adam seemed to mull it over for a moment. “I didn’t before but now, I’m not so sure.” He said as he stared at Charlie, giving him another kiss. Charlie felt like his legs were going to give out on him if Adam said more stuff like that. He was absolutely smitten for the other boy.

Lucky for the both of them, Charlie wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
